Daktronics All Sport 3000 Series
This page is about how to operate the All Sport 3000 Series made by Daktronics. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout file:Daktroincs_3000_Series.png Power Up To power up, make sure the controller is plugged into an electrical outlet. The power switch is on the back of the unit, on the left. When the controller starts up, the screen will display: PREV CODE nn / ENTER TO RESUME. Here, press ENTER if you want to resume the last game the controller was used for, or CLEAR if you want to start a new game. If you choose to start a new game, the controller will prompt you to enter a new code. Use the number pad to enter the code for hockey (04) and press ENTER Wireless Models only: ''If you choose to start a new game, after the code prompt the controller will ask you about broadcast channels. If the information displayed is correct, press ENTER, or press CLEAR to modify the settings. Setting Time Press TIME •. The screen will prompt TIME: ••:•• At this point, enter the correct time on the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. Numbers fill in from right to left. For example, a 12:00 minutes period would require: TIME •, 1, 2, 0, 0, ENTER 1/10 of a Second 1/10 of a second allows the controller to show tenths of a second in the last minute of play in a period. On this controller, 1/10 of a second can be toggled by pressing the ALT/CLEAR key, and pressing 6 If you chose to turn 1/10 of a second on, the field to enter the time will look like this: TIME ••:••.• In this case, you MUST fill in an extra zero, since the field fills in from right to left. For example, a 12:00 minutes period would require: TIME •, 1, 2, 0, 0, '0''', ENTER Setting Period To increment the period by one, press the +1 button. To enter a specific value, press the ENTER/EDIT key, and press the +1 button. Enter the period number (scoreboard can display 0-9) and press ENTER Running Clock To start the clock, press the START button. To stop the clock, press the STOP button. Some rinks may be equipped with an alternative switch. This would be a rocker switch that would flip to on/off positions. Goals Adding Goals On the controller, find the appropriate +1 button under the HOME or GUEST areas. Removing Goals On the controller, find the appropriate -1 button under the HOME or GUEST areas. To enter a specific goal value, press ENTER/EDIT then press either the +1 or -1 button. Enter the correct value, and press ENTER Adding a Penalty Press the • PENALTY • under the correct team. The following will appear on the screen: 1 PLYR: •• PEN: ••:•• The 1 represents that the penalty will be assigned to line 1. If there was already a penalty on line 1, line 2 would come up, and so on. Enter the player's jersey number, or press ENTER to skip entering the jersey number. You are not required to enter the jersey number. Enter the penalty time using the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. The penalty will be up on the scoreboard. Editing a Penalty Press the • PENALTY • button. Use the ↑ key to scroll up to the proper line. For example, if you pressed the player penalty button, and it went to line 2 to enter a new penalty, but you need to edit the penalty on line 1, scroll up to line 1. Press the ENTER button, then edit the penalty, starting with player #, then ENTER, then Time, then ENTER. Removing a Penalty Press the PENALTY • button. Use the ↑ and ↓ keys to scroll to the proper penalty line. Press ENTER for the correct penalty. Additional Penalty Information There are six memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. To stop the penalty timers while the main clock runs, press the PENALTY TIMERS button. To reverse, press the PENALTY TIMERS button. Shots on Goal Not applicable for this controller model. Horn Manually Sounding Horn To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press the HORN • button, then 1 to turn on, or 2 to turn off. If auto horn is enabled, an h will be at the right side of the display. Interval Horn Not available. Time of Day Mode To Access Time of Day (TOD) mode, press the CLEAR/ALT key and press 9. Using the number pad, enter the time of day in hours, minutes, and seconds, and press ENTER To leave TOD Mode, press the CLEAR/ALT key and press 9 Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press UP/DOWN and press 1 for up or 2 for down. For hockey this should be set to down. Quick Reset Press the ALT key then the 7 key, which is also labeled GAME. The screen will prompt for your confirmation that you want to start a new game. Press ENTER and the clock will reset to the set default setting. Power Down To power down, simply flip the power switch on the back. Misc. This controller is equipped with penalty arrows using the ◄ or the ► buttons. Most Daktronics hockey scoreboards manufactured when this controller was in production do not have these arrows, so these buttons don't do anything. Other Resources Fulll Daktronics 3000 Series Manual: http://www.daktronics.com/Web%20Documents/Customer-Service-Manuals/ED12126.pdf